Letters
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Uma série de cartas entre diferentes personagens, desde o primeiro livro até o sétimo e além. O nome de alguns personagens são um pouco diferentes. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Weasley Jumpers

**Letters**

**By Little0Bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

3) Essa fic tem todas as cartas escritas na série da Little0Bird, então é necessário a leitura da série para entender esta aqui.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Um**

**Weasley Jumpers**

**(Suéteres Weasley)**

O aviso no mural de Grifinória chamou a atenção de Harry. _Alunos que querem ficar em Hogwarts durante o natal precisam assinar a lista abaixo._ Harry mordeu a parte de dentro de sua bochecha, e pesou suas opções. Ficar ou voltar para Privet Drive por duas semanas. Bufando zombeteiramente, ele se perguntou no que tinha que pensar, realmente. Harry fuçou em sua mochila, procurando por uma pena. Adicionou seu nome à lista, que incluía todos os Weasley. Teria de escrever para seus tios, para informá-los de seus planos. Faria isso depois de Transfiguração.

_Caro tio Vernon e tia Petunia,_

_Estou escrevendo para avisá-los de que ficarei na escola durante as festas._

_Harry Potter._

Harry amarrou o bilhete à pata de Hedwig.

- Pode levar para Tia Petunia? – perguntou para a coruja, acariciando sua cabeça branca. Hedwig piou suavemente, mordiscando os dedos de Harry e voou. Harry sentia que esse seria seu melhor natal. Mesmo que não ganhasse presentes. Nunca ganhara antes, então não estava esperando ganhar algo este ano. Não ter de ir para Privet Drive era presente o bastante.

Harry caminhou para dentro do castelo, a fragrância de maçãs assadas e canela preenchendo o ar.

George mordeu distraidamente a ponta de sua pena. O Salão Comunal de Grifinória estava quieto, com apenas seus irmãos e Harry reunidos ao redor da lareira. Recostou-se, os olhos estudando o cômodo. Percy, Fred, Ron e George estavam usando o tradicional presente de sua mãe: suéteres feitos à mão. Harry estava usando um, também. Por que George estava sentado nas sombras da lareira, Harry não percebeu que estava sendo observado. Os olhos de Harry foram para os outros Weasleys, se garantindo de que não estava sendo observado, levemente traçando o "H" na frente de seu suéter com um dedo hesitante. Um pequeno sorriso agraciou o rosto de Harry. George encostou a pena no pergaminho a sua frente e começou a escrever.

_Querida mãe,_

_Obrigado pelos suéteres. São tão amáveis e quentes quanto sempre. Você fez um trabalho estupendo esse ano. Roniekins pediu para te dizer que o suéter dele é legal, mas poderia, por favor, fazê-lo de outra cor ano que vem?_

_Harry realmente gostou do suéter, mãe. Ele pareceu surpreso que você faria algo assim por ele. Francamente, mãe, eu acho que seus parentes trouxas nunca lhe deram um presente de natal de verdade. Ron disse que eles lhe mandaram algo chamado "cinquenta centavos". Harry diz que é dinheiro trouxa. Ele acha que é o equivalente a vinte nuques. _

_O jantar de natal foi divertido, mas sentimos falta de ver você e o papai esse ano. Espero que tenham se divertido na Romênia._

_Escrevo de novo logo._

_Amor,_

_George._

George enrolou o pergaminho, e levou para seu dormitório. Seus pais voltariam da Romênia, para onde tinham ido visitar Charlie, em alguns dias. Ele mandaria a carta para sua mãe então.

Cedo na manhã seguinte, Harry se esgueirou para o Salão Comunal. Seu professor do primário tinha lhe ensinado a importância de escrever bilhetes de agradecimento quando recebia um presente. Harry finalmente tinha a oportunidade de escrever um.

_Cara Sra. Weasley,_

_Obrigado pelo suéter. É do tamanho certo. Eu realmente gostei da cor, também. Foi uma surpresa agradável, desde que eu não esperava que meus tios me mandassem algo. Eles realmente não entendem as maneiras bruxas._

Harry pausou, rabiscando um pedaço de pergaminho. Releu o que tinha escrito. Molhou a ponta de sua pena em seu tinteiro e assinou a parte de baixo do bilhete. Levaria para Hedwig mais tarde.


	2. You Have a Middle Name?

**Capítulo Dois**

**You Have a Middle Name?**

**(Você tem um nome do meio?)**

- O trem está chegando em Londres. – Al comentou. Pegou sua varinha e começou a arrumar o compartimento do trem. Scorpius desviou os olhos de Lily, e começou a colocar seu uniforme em seu malão.

- Lily? – disse em voz baixa.

- Hmm? – Lily estava guardando seu tabuleiro de xadrez. Era velho e um pouco gasto, tendo pertencido a seu pai quando ele estava na escola. Ela estava tentando vencer de Hugo, mas, como Ron, era praticamente impossível vencer Hugo no xadrez.

- Posso te escrever durante o verão? – Scorpius perguntou apressadamente.

Lily não ergueu os olhos, mas suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

- Se quiser. – ela respondeu com aparente indiferença, mas um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

O trem parou em King's Cross. Scorpius conseguiu ver sua mãe o esperando na plataforma, perto dos pais de Lily e Al.

Lily, Al, Rose, Hugo e Scorpius saíram do trem em uma mistura de malões, mochilas e gaiolas de corujas.

- Tchau, Lily. – Scorpius disse.

- Tchau. – ela disse, sorrindo para ele. – Espero que tenha um bom verão.

Scorpius observou os pais de Lily abraçarem ela e Al, e também abraçarem Rose e Hugo, antes de se virar para sua mãe.

- Mãe. – disse, de certa forma formalmente. Malfoys não entregavam-se à demonstrações públicas de afeto.

Daphne Malfoy sorriu para seu filho.

- Scorpius.

- Onde está o pai? – ele perguntou. O sorriso alegre de Daphne sumiu. – Não importa, mãe. Vamos para casa. Estou morrendo de fome.

- Quando não está? – ela riu. Ela pegou a mochila de Scorpius, pendurando-a em seu ombro, deixando que ele segurasse o malão. – Pronto? – quando ele assentiu, ela segurou sua mão livre e eles aparataram para a mansão Malfoy.

_Cara Lily,_

_Meu pai não foi à estação, novamente. Ele estava em casa para o jantar, mas não falou muito, além de fazer perguntas sobre minhas provas. Acho que ele não queria realmente saber._

_Por que você acha que eu estar na Grifinória não incomoda minha mãe, mas irrita tanto meu pai? Ambos foram da Sonserina, afinal._

_Nós estudamos a Guerra em História da Magia nesse último ano. Eu aprendi algumas coisas sobre meu pai das quais não estou muito orgulhoso. E meu avô Malfoy. Ele não fala comigo, também. Ao contrário do meu pai e do meu avô, minha mãe e minha avó não ligam mais para a pureza de sangue. Um dia, eu perguntei à minha avó sobre isso, e ela disse que foi tudo um erro. Um erro horrível. Mas só isso. Qualquer coisa que eu aprendi sobre o envolvimento do meu pai foi por meio de História da Magia, e meus pais não me contam nada._

_Isso me faz parecer uma criança birrenta? É o que parece para mim. Quero dizer, eu tenho bastante dinheiro, um teto sobre minha cabeça, uma mãe que me ama, e alguns dos melhores amigos que uma pessoa pode querer, mas não saber faz parecer que há um espaço vazio dentro de mim._

_Seus pais não te contaram tudo antes de você começar a escola? Você preferia que eles não tivessem contado?_

_Eu vou fazer minha prova de aparatação logo. Mal posso esperar. Espero passar na primeira vez._

_Espero que responda._

_Scorpius._

A coruja bateu na janela do quarto de Lily. Ela a reconheceu como a coruja da senhora Malfoy. Deixou o animal entrar, e lhe deu alguns petiscos de coruja, e um pouco da água do copo ao lado de sua cama. Sua coruja, Darcy, não gostava de dividir seu prato de água. A coruja esticou a pata para que Lily pudesse desamarrar a cartar, e voou de volta para Wiltshire.

_Caro Scorpius,_

_Nós realmente precisamos encontrar um bom apelido para você. "Scorpius" soa tão... Seco, e você é qualquer coisa, menos seco!_

_Não que você seja gorducho, também..._

_Certo, apenas esqueça que eu escrevi isso. Mas é muito bom olhar para você..._

_Talvez pudéssemos te chamar de "Peter Parker" — o alter ego do Homem Aranha? Você se lembra do Homem Aranha, não é? Acho que você, Al e James devem ter assistido umas cinco vezes no verão passado, naquela semana que você passou aqui quando seus pais foram para a França._

_Qual é o seu nome do meio? Você nunca disse..._

_Então, para responder às suas perguntas..._

_Minha família toda foi da Grifinória. Todos eles. Literalmente. Até meu primo Parker ser mandado para Lufa-Lufa. Nós todos achamos que o tio Percy fosse morrer de vergonha. Mas não. Tio Percy não ligou. Ele realmente ama sua família, mesmo que ele pareça um idiota pomposo a maior parte do tempo. Acho que Parker sentiu que precisava compensar por isso, então ele foi o melhor de sua turma._

_Você não parece uma criança. Você parece alguém desesperado por respostas._

_Você precisa se lembrar de que eu tinha apenas nove anos quando meus pais nos contaram tudo. Al e Rose encheram a mamãe, o papai, tio Ron e tia Hermione de corujas até que eles concordaram em nos contar tudo. Acho que eles preferiram que aprendêssemos com eles ao invés de outras pessoas. Queria que eles tivessem esperado até eu ir para Hogwarts, mas com James e Al na escola, e eu em casa sozinha, se eu tivesse perguntas ou pesadelos, mamãe ou papai podiam me ajudar sem interrupções. Estou feliz que eles tenham contado. Nós sempre soubemos que tinha algo que eles não estavam contando. Rosie teria descoberto mais cedo ou mais tarde, de todo modo._

_Espero que seu pai crie senso comum logo e perceba a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Com meu pai sendo um órfão, você percebe a importância da família. Mesmo as pessoas que não são seus parentes, mas que você considera família._

_Falando nisso — Teddy e Victoire finalmente vão se casar esse verão! Tio Bill queria que Victoire terminasse seu treinamento como curandeira. Ela terminou agora em maio. Talvez você possa vir ao casamento? É na casa do tio Bill e da tia Fleur, em Cornwall._

_Uau. São das três da manhã._

_Boa sorte no seu teste de aparatação! Conte-me como foi._

_Lily._

_Cara Lily,_

_Meu nome do meio é Edmund. O nome do meu avô Greengrass. Meu bisavó, ao que parece, gostava de um poeta trouxa chamado William Shakespeare. Meu avô e todos seus irmãos receberam os nomes de personagens das peças que Shakespeare escreveu._

_Mas não me chame de Ed. Ou Eddie. Edmund é o bastante. Mas apenas você._

_Qual é o seu?_

_Scorpius._

_Caro Eddie,_

_É Nymphadora. Pela mãe de Teddy._

_Lily._

Scorpius correu até seu quarto e se sentou na cadeira de sua escrivaninha. Procurou por uma pena e pergaminho na gaveta. Sentia que podia voar sem sua vassoura. O que estava prestes a fazer ia lhe render mais desapontamento de seu pai, mas Scorpius estava longe de se importar. Depois de seis anos, o desapontamento de seu pai no destinatário de uma carta era nada. Seu pai mal falara com ele desde que fora colocado na Grifinória. Os desapontamentos tinham apenas aumentado desde então — desde não querer jogar Quadribol a receber um Excelente em Herbologia e Estudo dos Trouxas, e ter Albus Potter como melhor amigo. Scorpius nunca mencionara seus sentimentos românticos por Lily.

_Cara Lily,_

_Espero que seu verão tenha sido bom. E, não, meu pai ainda não está falando comigo. Imagino se, a essa altura, já é um hábito. Eu sei que te disse antes, mas minha mãe me disse que ele ficou lívido quando recebeu minha carta, depois da seleção. Eu sempre quis saber por que ele não mandou um berrador. Talvez ele não se importasse o bastante para se dar ao trabalho._

_Chega de falar nele. Não estou escrevendo para falar do meu pai._

_Eu fiz meu teste de aparatação hoje. Eu passei! E de primeira. Minha mãe ficou satisfeita. Ela me levou à Eeylops e eu pude escolher uma coruja toda minha. É uma fêmea marrom. Vou chamá-la de Cassiopeia. Ou, talvez, de Cassi, para ficar mais curto. Você sabe como as corujas são com seus nomes. Você vai vê-la quando ela entregar essa carta._

_Então, Lily, eu sei que seu aniversário vai chegar logo, e eu estava imaginando se poderia te levar para sair ou algo assim? Talvez pudéssemos ir assistir a um daqueles filmes trouxas? Eu culpo seu pai. Ele tem uma coleção de filmes insanamente enorme. Acho que Al e eu ficamos acordados três dias seguidos assistindo alguns deles._

_Eu realmente gostaria de vê-la antes das aulas começarem._

_Scorpius._

Scorpius foi até a coruja, sentada em um poleiro no canto de seu quarto.

- Cassi? – tentou. Ela virou a cabeça, e a inclinou para um lado, ouvindo. – Pode entregar essa carta para mim, por favor? – Cassi esticou uma pata. Scorpius prendeu a carta. – Leve para Lily Potter. Ela mora em Godric's Hollow. – a coruja piou suavemente e voou graciosamente pela tarde de julho.

- Mas, pai. – Lily choramingou. – Você está sendo completamente injusto!

- Não estou, Lily. Você só tem quinze anos. É muito nova para ir a encontros!

- Eu tenho a mesma idade que você tinha quando teve um encontro com Cho Chang em Hogsmeade!

- Ouch. Golpe baixo, Lils. – James murmurou. A carta de Scorpius tinha chegado na noite anterior, e Lily tinha perguntado a Harry se ela podia sair com Scorpius durante o café da manhã. Lily estava no processo de ter um ataque de raiva Weasley, e Harry estava basicamente no mesmo humor.

- Isso foi diferente! – Harry gritou.

- Como? – Lily exigiu.

- Apenas _é_. – ele insistiu.

- Oh, entendo. – Lily disse quietamente. Al e James trocaram um olhar, pegaram suas torradas e foram para o jardim apressadamente. Lily era como Ginny; se ela gritasse, não era necessário se preocupar. Quando ela ficava quieta, era necessário achar um bom lugar para se esconder. – Você não se importa que ele seja amigo de Al, mas no segundo que ele quer me levar para sair, de repente, ele é o filho de Draco Malfoy.

- Bem, ele é o filho de Draco Malfoy!

- Ele também é um maldito Grifinório, pai, ou você não notou?

- Não use esse linguajar, Lily Nymphadora Potter!

Do lado de fora, James e Al trocaram outro olhar.

- Oooh. Ele usou o nome completo. – James murmurou. – Ela está com problemas agora.

- Eu te odeio! – Lily gritou, e correu para seu quarto, batendo a porta.

Harry olhou para onde sua filha tinha ido, o peito pesado.

- O quê? – ele ralhou com sua esposa, que estava sentada na ponta oposta da mesa, bebendo seu chá calmamente.

- Harry, estou casada com você há vinte e dois anos. Eu o conheço há mais de trinta. E você sempre teve um ódio irracional por qualquer Malfoy. Exceto, talvez, Narcissa, mas ela salvou sua vida. – Ginny lembrou. – Scorpius foi uma visita nesta casa em todos os natais desde seu primeiro ano, e incontáveis dias e noites durante o verão. Ele não é Draco. E nunca será. Como Lily disse, ele _é_ um Grifinório. O Chapéu Seletor não erra. Agora, você precisa ir arrumar essa bagunça que fez. – Harry olhou para Ginny com a boca aberta em choque. – Depois que ela se acalmar. – Ginny adicionou. – Ela é quase tão boa quanto eu com a Azaração para Rebater Bicho Papão. – Ginny saiu da cozinha e pegou James e Al, antes de aparatar para A Toca, deixando Harry e Lily sozinhos.

_Caro Eddie,_

_Eu __**odeio**__ meu pai nesse momento! Ele não me deixa sair com você! Maldito imbecil..._

A ponta da pena de Lily quebrou, por que estava escrevendo com muita força. Jogou-a do outro lado do quarto, e se jogou em sua cama bagunçada, fumegando. Seu pai podia ser tão... Tão...

- Idiota. – disse em voz alta.

Harry estava parado do outro lado da porta fechada de Lily, sua testa apoiada contra a madeira. Ele sabia que Ginny estava certa. Mas, maldição, ninguém era bom o bastante para sua menininha. O problema é que Lily não era mais uma menininha. Ela chegaria à maioridade em dois anos muito curtos.

Harry pensou no que Ginny tinha dito antes de sair. Se Harry tivesse que comparar Draco e Scorpius, ele sabia que Scorpius não tinha tomado as mesmas decisões de vida que Draco. De fato, se Scorpius o lembrava de alguém, era de Sirius — outro Grifinório em uma longa linha de Sonserinos. Mas era aí que a comparação acabava. Enquanto Sirius era um travesso, Scorpius era quieto e estudioso, e odiava chamar a atenção para si mesmo.

Ele suspirou, e bateu na porta de Lily.

- Lily? – chamou pela porta. Sem resposta. Harry pegou sua varinha e a acenou contra a maçaneta. O click que indicava que tinha sido aberta não soou. Tentou virar a maçaneta, revelando Lily, chorando contra seu travesseiro. Harry se sentou na beirada de sua cama, e ela se jogou em seus braços. – Lily, querida... Eu sinto muito. Seu velho pai só não está pronto para seu bebê crescer.

Lily fungou e esfregou a manga no rosto. Harry conjurou um lenço e o passou para ela.

- Certo... Eu te deixo ir...

- Oh, obrigada, pai!

- Com uma condição. – ele disse.

_Caro Eddie,_

_Papai disse que podemos ir a um encontro._

_Mas, antes que você fique muito animado, nós temos que levar James e/ou Al com a gente. E não podemos "dar um perdido" neles. Além do mais, você conhece o papai. Ele vai colocar algum Auror idiota para nos seguir. Um abuso completo de seu trabalho como Auror Chefe, mas quando você é Harry Potter..._

_Lily._

Scorpius aparatou de volta para Wiltshire, depois de acompanhar Lily até em casa, em Godric's Hollow. Entrou na mansão com um sorriso sonhador em seu rosto. James e Al tinham ficado quietos durante a noite, dando a Scorpius e Lily algo parecido com privacidade. Ele conseguira colocar o braço ao redor dos ombros dela durante o filme, e segurara sua mão enquanto andavam até o ponto de aparatação. Ela até lhe dera um beijo na bochecha, antes de correr para dentro de casa.

Muito animado para dormir, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho.

_Querida Lily,_

_Uau._

_Amor, (tudo bem?)_

_Eddie._

A carta estava no lugar de Lily à mesa de café da manhã, quando ela desceu depois do almoço no dia seguinte. Ela a leu, e corou.

_Querido Eddie,_

_Está tudo bem. Mais do que bem._

_Amor, _

_Lily._

**Continua...**


	3. Incendio

**Capítulo Três**

**Incendio**

Harry não conseguia dormir. Ele continuava ouvindo os gritos de terror do casamento por dias. Além de ficar no número doze de Grimmauld Place. Nunca um bom lugar para conseguir uma boa noite de sono. Depois de virar pelo que pareceu horas, foi para o estúdio. Apontou a varinha para a lareira vazia e murmurou:

- _Incendio_. – fogo surgiu dentro da lareira, estalando ruidosamente na casa silenciosa.

Cruzou o cômodo até uma mesa ornada e procurou até encontrar algumas folhas de pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena gasta, mas ainda utilizável. Acomodou-se em frente ao fogo, deitado de bruços.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu sequer sei por que estou fazendo isso. Não é como se pudesse mandar para você._

_Eu sinto muito._

_Sinto muito que eu tenha terminado com você. Não queria. Eu tinha que fazer isso. Você está em perigo o bastante agora, sem ser minha namorada. Eu sei que você diz entender, mas eu espero que realmente entenda._

_Eu sinto muito que eu sequer possa mandar essa carta para você._

_Sinto muito por ter colocado você e sua família nessa posição horrivelmente injusta._

_Sinto muito não ter conseguido dançar com você no casamento. Eu queria. Muito._

_Deus, Ginny, eu quero acordar e descobrir que isso tudo não passou de um sonho, e que meus pais estão vivos e nunca existiu Voldemort._

_Eu quero acordar ao seu lado. Eu sinto o cheiro do seu cabelo na Poção Amortentia. Eu quero acordar cercado pelo cheiro do seu cabelo. Eu quero adormecer cercado pelo cheiro do seu cabelo._

_Eu quero me casar com você um dia._

_Algum dia._

_Quando isso terminar, Ginny, eu juro, nós teremos um "algum dia"._

_Eu amo você, Ginny. Eu sequer te disse isso? Eu não me lembro de ter dito... Eu amo você. Você é forte e corajosa. Eu queria ter percebido isso mais cedo. Quando isso acabar, você pode passar o tempo que quiser me dizendo o quão idiota eu sou por não ter percebido antes._

_Por favor, fique segura, Gin... Se eu tiver sucesso nisso... E você não estiver viva para compartilhar isso comigo... Por favor, tome cuidado._

_Amor,_

_Harry._

Harry dobrou a carta, e escreveu o nome de Ginny na frente. Olhou para a carta até seus olhos arderem e lagrimejarem.

- Maldição. – murmurou. Sentia-se impotente. Queria mandar a carta para Ginny, mas não podia chamar atenção para Grimmauld Place ou Ginny. Nem mesmo quando ela começasse a escola. Não podia arriscar deixar a carta aqui.

Suspirando, Harry pegou sua varinha. Lágrimas queimavam as esquinas de seus olhos. Soltou o ar com força, e apertou a ponte do nariz para controlá-las. Uma escapou, correndo por seu rosto, e pousando com um suave _plop_ na carta, sob o nome de Ginny.

Tocou a frente da carta com a ponta da varinha, e murmurou:

- _Incendio_. – a carta pegou fogo, a mesma cor do cabelo de Ginny.

Adormeceu com sua mão descansando nas cinzas frias.

Ginny estava encolhida no tapete do Salão Comunal de Grifinória. Estava toda dolorida. Até seu cabelo doía. Mordeu o lábio, com força. Ela _não_ ia chorar. Seria amaldiçoada se deixasse os Carrows saberem que tinham a atingido de alguma maneira

Ela queria chorar. Queria se afundar contra Harry e chorar até a camiseta dele estar toda molhada.

Ele sabia como era receber uma maldição Cruciatus. Ele não acharia que ela era fraca por chorar.

Rasgou a ponta em branco do pergaminho que tinha sua dissertação de Poções.

_Querido Harry,_

_Queria que você estivesse aqui, e estou feliz que não esteja._

_Jack Sloper tem um rádio pequeno. Às vezes, o escutamos à noite. Normalmente, Neville ou eu colocamos um Muffliato no buraco do retrato. Não há nada sobre você. Então, não ter novidade é notícia boa, eu acho._

_Eu queria ter algo como o seu Mapa. Só para ver se você está seguro. Espero que esteja._

_Tem que estar._

_Por todos nós._

_Faça-me um favor, certo? Tente não fazer algo estúpido. Você está com Hermione, então ela deve conseguir impedir que você cometa erros colossais._

_Sinto muito se minha letra está uma merda. Eu tive detenção com Alecto Carrow esta noite. Ela deixou Crabbe praticar a maldição Cruciatus em mim. Repetidamente. Felizmente para mim, ele é tão burro que mal consegue dizer a palavra. Mas ainda estou meio trêmula._

_Queria poder mandar essa carta para você._

_Mas é uma coisa boa que eu não possa. Você não quer saber como estão as coisas em Hogwarts com Snape no comando._

_Por favor, saia dessa vivo. Eu teria que te matar se você morrer, sabe._

_Eu sei que você sabe... Como eu me sinto por você. Eu amo você. Muito além de uma quedinha de uma menina de onze anos._

_Eu sonho sobre a noite em que dormimos no sofá do Salão Comunal. Pareceu... Certo._

_Todo meu amor,_

_Ginny._

Ginny dobrou a carta atrapalhadamente com suas mãos trêmulas. Ouviu um estalo e congelo com medo. Se fosse a pessoa errada, ser pega com uma carta para Harry Potter seria a menor de suas preocupações.

- Ginny? O que está fazendo acordada? – Neville perguntou.

- Tinha que terminar minha tarefa de Poções. – ela murmurou.

- O que é isso em sua mão?

- Nada.

- Mentirosa. – Neville tirou o pergaminho quadrado dos dedos de Ginny. Abriu e leu rapidamente as palavras. – Oh.

- Eu preciso queimar. Não posso deixar por aí. Não posso esconder nas minhas coisas. – a voz de Ginny ficou rouca com as lágrimas não derramadas.

- Eu faço isso. – Neville disse calmamente. Ele pegou a varinha e quase gentilmente a acenou contra o pergaminho, enquanto dizia suavemente: - _Incendio_.

O pergaminho pegou fogo. Ginny estremeceu com os soluços que estava tentando prender desde a noite do casamento de Bill e Fleur. Neville passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros, e a deixou chorar contra a manga de seu suéter.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Parece que eu estou te perseguindo se fico com o Mapa, observando você dormir no dormitório? Parece para mim. Quando é minha vez de ficar de vigia, eu levo o Mapa e te encontro. Só para saber que você está bem._

_Por que estava nas masmorras na outa noite? Teve detenção com Snape? Ou pior, os Carrows? Espero que não. Se eles te machucaram... Um Imperdoável pode valer a pena._

_Ron foi embora. Não consigo encontrá-lo no mapa. Ele não está na escola. O Mapa não mente._

_Ele está certo. Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que estou fazendo. Às vezes, odeio Dumbledore por me mandar nessa maldita missão sem me dar nenhuma informação._

_E eu não consigo odiá-lo. Ele sabia que se eu soubesse de tudo, eu entraria de cabeça em alguma coisa sem estar preparado para lidar com isso. Um péssimo hábito meu. Eu diria "acostume-se", mas não tenho certeza de que vou ser capaz de te dizer isso. Espero que sim._

_Eu estou usando o suéter que ganhei de natal no meu primeiro ano. Está um pouco gasto nas pontas, e eu precisei usar um Engorgement desde que cresci um pouco desde o primeiro ano. Sua mãe me disse uma vez que foi você quem escolheu a lã. Usá-lo me faz sentir que você está aqui._

_Eu nunca seria capaz de dizer todas essas coisas piegas em pessoa... Estou feliz que você não vá ler._

_Amor,_

_Harry._

Harry queimou a carta, e espalhou as cinzas em frente à barraca. Ficou parado na noite calma e fria, olhando para o céu. Com surpresa, percebeu que logo seria natal.

Ginny caminhou pelo andar de cima da casa de tia Muriel. Estava esperando todos os outros irem dormir, para que pudesse tentar encontrar o Observatório Potter no rádio.

- Ginevra, pare com todo esse barulho! – tia Muriel gritou da sala de estar.

Ginny murmurou:

- Não me chame de Ginevra, sua vaca. – odiava quando tia Muriel a chamava de Ginevra. Sentou-se no parapeito de uma janela. Um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena estavam lá.

_Querido Harry,_

_Meus pais não me deixaram voltar para a escola depois do feriado de páscoa. Não posso dizer que os culpo._

_Posso culpá-los por ficar com tia Muriel. Ela faz Rita Skeeter parecer uma pessoa agradável. Você se lembra dela, no casamento, não é?_

_Tonks teve um filho. Sabia disso? É um menino. Ele é um metamorfomago, como a mãe. Remus trouxe algumas fotos para mostrar para a mamãe e o papai. Há uma em que Remus está segurando Teddy (esse é o nome dele) e Teddy é igualzinho a Remus. Ele é um bebê lindo. Remus diz que, quando Teddy dorme, ele fica com sua aparência "normal". Há uma foto disso, também. Teddy tem o rosto de Tonks — o formato —, mas o cabelo de Remus e suas expressões. Imagino os olhos de quem ele tem._

_Se as pessoas não tinham um motivo para lutar antes, deveriam._

_Aquele bebê, dormindo tão pacificamente, merece um mundo melhor._

_Espero que esteja seguro. Espero que isso acabe logo._

_Se você morrer, não apenas irei matá-lo, mas juro pelo melhor chapéu de bruxo de Merlin, que irei assombrá-lo pela eternidade. Como a Murta Que Geme. Mas sem o choro._

_Amor,_

_Ginny._

Da porta de um quarto, George observou Ginny dobrar o pergaminho e murmurar um feitiço de incêndio. Ela tinha feito muito isso ultimamente. Por um momento, George achou que Ginny fosse começar a chorar. Mas ela permaneceu resolutamente parada no parapeito da janela. Não pela primeira vez, George admirou a força de vontade de ferro de sua irmãzinha. Imaginou se teria esse tipo de autocontrole se precisasse.


	4. Dear James

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Dear James**

**(Querido James)**

_31 de agosto, 2016_

_Querido James,_

_Amanhã você vai para Hogwarts. Pode ser os melhores momentos de sua vida. Você vai ter muitas pessoas da família ao seu redor: Victoire, Madeline, Isabella, Fred e Parker. Se precisar de alguma coisa, peça a eles. Ou vá ver o Chefe da sua Casa. Se estiver na Grifinória (e tenho certeza de que estará), será Neville. Mas não importa em qual casa você fique. Você sempre será meu filho, e eu vou te amar não importa o quê._

_Sua mãe vai te dizer toda a parte prática, como fazer sua lição de casa, não sair pelo castelo depois do toque de recolher, e se certificar de usar roupas quentes. Por quê? Bem, ela é sua mãe, e é isso o que mães fazem. Ela também vai querer mexer no seu malão pela manhã, para ter certeza de que você está levando o bastante de cuecas limpas. Não lute contra isso, apenas deixe-a fazer isso._

_Agora, se você se meter em problemas, você vai fazer sua detenção, ou qualquer outra consequência, e não vai tentar dar um jeitinho de sair dessa. Você realmente não quer receber um Berrador da mamãe, quer? Mas lembre-se, sua mãe e eu não vamos estar por perto para te livrar das consequências das suas artes, então tente ficar fora de problemas, eh?_

_Mas o que eu realmente quero te falar são coisas que você não aprende em livros._

_Um... Se ficar com fome, e perder o jantar ou algo assim, há um quadro de uma tigela de frutas. Se você acariciar a pera, ela vai se transformar em uma maçaneta, e o quadro vai virar a porta para a cozinha. Não importa o que sua tia Hermione tente te dizer, os Elfos Domésticos vão te alimentar como a vovó — por vontade própria. Eles vão até empacotar um pouco de comida para você levar. Mas lembre-se, não é para tirar vantagem dos Elfos de Hogwarts._

_Dois... É necessária muita coragem para enfrentar seus amigos. Especialmente se eles estiverem fazendo algo que você sabe ser errado. Isso é sinal de verdadeira coragem. Nunca tenha medo de enfrentar seus amigos. Eles vão superar._

_Três... Hagrid vai te convidar para o chá. O chá, por si só, não tem problema. Ele faz uma boa xícara. Mas não coma a comida. Não recuse, mas apenas... Mova-a pelo prato. E se quer continuar com todos os seus dentes, não coma os bolos de caldeirão! Ou o pudim de chocolate!_

_Quatro... Não perca seu tempo com Adivinhação. Sim, professora Trelawney já fez algumas previsões verdadeiras, mas no resto do tempo, ela vai te falar maneiras horríveis que você irá morrer. Se eu tivesse prestado atenção à ela durante meu terceiro ano, eu estaria morto antes das nossas provas finais daquele ano. Escolha outra matéria. Qualquer coisa. Por favor... Faça um favor ao seu pai e se poupe a tristeza._

_Cinco... Se houver um evento como um Baile de Inverno, por exemplo, e você realmente gostar de uma garota, não espere até o último minuto para convidá-la para ir com você! Nessa idade, garotas tendem a viajar em bandos, então apenas respire fundo e a convide. Elas vão dar muitas risadinhas, também, mas considerando que você cresceu com Lily e todas as suas primas, acho que você vai ficar bem. Oh, e falando de garotas... Fique longe de Madame Puddifoot's. A não ser que queira perder o almoço._

_Seis... O mais importante, as pessoas "maneiras" nem sempre têm os melhores amigos. Alguns dos melhores amigos que eu fiz na escola dificilmente eram os melhores alunos. Mas quando eu precisava de ajuda, eles estavam dispostos a oferecer sem perguntar nada._

_Sete... Faça o que te deixe feliz. Se for se matricular em Poções Avançadas ou Herbologia, até mesmo Aritmancia e Runas Antigas, se matricule. Você será completa e totalmente infeliz fazendo algo de que não gosta._

_É basicamente isso que eu consigo pensar agora, James. Se eu me lembrar de mais alguma coisa, te mando uma coruja._

_Apenas dê o seu melhor. Isso é tudo o que sua mãe e eu pedimos._

_Amor,_

_Pai._

Harry selou a carta para James e foi até a cozinha para colocá-la no lugar dele à mesa do café da manhã. Quando ele descesse pela manhã, a carta o estaria esperando.

Foi para o quarto que dividia com Ginny, e sei deitou ao lado dela. Ela se virou e se acomodou contra ele.

- Escreveu?

Ele afastou o cabelo do rosto dela.

- Sim.

- O que disse?

- Isso é entre James e eu, amor. Volte a dormir.

James Potter estava sentado em sua cama no dormitório do sétimo ano. Segurava uma carta amassada em sua mão, lendo-a. Pelos últimos sete anos, ele a pegara e lera os conselhos de seu pai. Por mais que odiasse admitir, eram bons conselhos. James bagunçou ainda mais seu cabelo negro, afastando-o de seus olhos, e pegou um pedaço limpo de pergaminho.

_Querido pai,_

_É minha última noite em Hogwarts. Você estava certo. Eu tive os melhores momentos aqui._

_Eu queria tirar o tempo para te dizer que eu ainda tenho aquela carta que você escreveu antes de eu começar a escola. Eu estou com ela ao meu lado nesse momento. Na época, pareceu muito idiota, pai, mas ajudou. Especialmente naquela vez que Fred e Jacob tentaram batizar o suco de abóbora do Professor William com muco de verme-cego._

_Então, como parte de terminar a escola, eu queria te contar o que eu aprendi. Além da magia._

_Eu aprendi a convidar uma garota antecipadamente. A primeira vez que eu quis levar uma garota comigo para Hogsmeade, eu zombei do seu conselho e esperei até a manhã do passeio. Desnecessário dizer que na segunda vez, eu convidei tão logo a data foi anunciada._

_E eu fiz o que me deixava feliz. O professor Flitwick diz que eu sou quase tão bom quanto a mamãe em Feitiços. Acho que tirei um Excelente no meu N.I. de Feitiços. Eu também acho que minha nota em Runas e Aritmancia serão igualmente boas. E em DCAT... Bem, quando seu pai é Harry Potter, é melhor você fazer um bom trabalho em DCAT. Eu fui um comentarista de Quadribol melhor do que um jogador, estranhamente. Mas eu sou bom. Na verdade, se quer ver algo incrível em uma vassoura, assista Al jogando. Se eu tivesse que criar a imagem de alegria, seria Al em sua Lightingbolt 350._

_Falando de Al em uma vassoura (e isso é entre você e eu, pai), Montrose está tentando recrutá-lo. Voar o faz feliz, pai._

_Eu nunca comi algo que Hagrid cozinhou. Normalmente, eu dizia que não estava com fome._

_Eu só precisei dos Elfos algumas vezes. Eu perdi o jantar algumas vezes e fui pedir um sanduíche. Eles foram incrivelmente úteis, pai. Normalmente, eu ganhava mais sanduíches do que conseguia comer, biscoitos, chá... O que você falar, eles me deram. Nunca antes tinha visto alguém que gostasse tanto de alimentar as pessoas. Exceto, talvez, pela vovó..._

_Tenho certeza de que poderia falar muito mais, pai. E se me ocorrer mais alguma coisa, eu te mando uma coruja._

_Espero ter deixado você e a mamãe orgulhosos de mim._

_Se eu conseguir ser metade do homem que você é, pai, eu diria que é uma vida muito boa._

_Amor,_

_James._

James saiu do trem e andou até Harry.

- Ei, pai.

- James! – Harry engolfou James em um abraço de quebrar as costas.

- Então, pai, eu tenho algo para você. – James lhe ofereceu o pergaminho dobrado. – Eu finalmente escrevi uma resposta para a carta que você me mandou no meu primeiro ano.

**Continua...**


	5. Howlers

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Howlers**

**(Berradores)**

No dia seguinte à James ter jogado o fígado de dragão em Robert Nott em Poções, uma coruja branca voou pelo Salão Principal durante o café da manhã, e pousou na sua frente. Ela estava segurando um enorme envelope vermelho em seu bico. O Salão todo estava em silêncio. James esticou seus dedos trêmulos e pegou o envelope. A coruja piou e levantou voo.

- É melhor abrir, James. – seu primo Jacob murmurou.

- É, a mamãe nos mandou um ano passado, e decidimos não abrir. – comentou o gêmeo de seu primo, Fred.

- Foi horrível. – Jacob adicionou.

- Explodiu na mesa, em frente a todos. – os olhos de Fred se arregalaram para o envelope agora fumegante.

- Eu sairia correndo, se fosse você. – Madeline, sua prima mais velha, aconselhou.

James pegou o envelope e correu até a entrada. Antes que pudesse sair, o envelope pegou fogo e a voz de sua mãe soou.

_- James Sirius Potter... Que diabos estava pensando ao jogar fígado de dragão em outros alunos..._ – James se encolheu. Ainda a voz de sua mãe estivesse amplificada magicamente, ainda estava quieta. Essa era a voz que ele temia. Se ela estivesse gritando, era superar e seguir em frente. A voz mortalmente quieta significava que ele estava a poucos passos de morrer. - _Estou tão desapontada com você, James. _– a voz continuou. Os ombros de James murcharam. Ele odiava quando seus pais usavam essa frase. – _Eu esperava um comportamento melhor de você, rapazinho. Seu pai e eu te criamos para se comportar melhor que isso. Só por que não estamos aí, não significa que você vá se safar desse tipo de comportamento. Falaremos mais sobre isso quando vier para casa para as festas, semana que vem._ – a voz parou e a carta caiu no chão, em uma pilha de cinzas.

Trêmulo, James se virou para encontrar o Salão Principal todo olhando para ele. Engoliu em seco e voltou para a mesa de Grifinória, arrastando os pés. Pegou sua mochila, e foi para a aula de Poções nas masmorras, sem encontrar os olhos de seus primos ou colegas de sala. Seu pai não ia deixá-lo ir voa durante as festas. Ou teria de ter aulas extras. Sua mãe ia mandá-lo trabalhar na casa.

James escorregou pela parede ao lado da porta e esperou o professor Williams abrir a porta. Ouviu passos e se encolheu, tentando se esconder nas sombras.

- Eu recebi um desses no meu quarto ano. – uma voz comentou. James ergueu os olhos. Victoire estava sentada no chão de pedra ao seu lado – Eu fui pega tentando voltar para a torre com Teddy. Papai ficou maluco. – Victoire sorriu. – O Berrador era tanto do papai quanto da mamãe. Papai ameaçou estrangular Teddy. Mamãe estava gritando em francês. Eu fiquei tão embaraçada, que eu me recusei a ir para as refeições por dois dias.

- Eu não quis acertar o professor William com o fígado de dragão. – James murmurou para seus tênis. – Robert Nott é um idiota. Ele estava falando besteiras sobre o papai. Da mamãe, também. – James olhou para Victoire. – Só não podia deixá-lo se safar disso

- Eu sei, James. Eu tive que aguentar muito disso no meu primeiro ano, com as pessoas dizendo coisas sobre o papai. Você não pode deixar isso te afetar.

- Foi o que o papai disse quando eu escrevi para ele na semana passada.

A porta da sala de Poções se abriu. O Professor Williams estava parado do outro lado, como algum tipo de anjo vingativo.

- Te vejo no almoço, James. – Victoire disse.

- Potter. – Professor Williams estava alto, magro e tinha uma voz que parecia vir das profundezas do inferno.

James se ergueu.

- Eu sinto muito, senhor. – murmurou. – Eu não quis te acertar com o fígado de dragão.

O professor Williams meramente deu um passo para o lado para deixar James entrar na masmorra. James se acomodou miseravelmente em sua mesa, e começou a montar seu caldeirão em silêncio não característico. Williams organizou o dever de casa da turma anterior, enquanto James se preparava para a aula. Olhou para a cabeça abaixada de James.

- Eu recebi um desses. No meu sétimo ano.

James ergueu os olhos para Williams em surpresa. Williams não do tipo amigável, realmente, completamente na dele. Ele era um bom professor, e não tinha favoritos.

- M-mesmo, senhor? – James gaguejou.

Williams permitiu que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto.

- Sim. Quase o que aconteceu com você, só que eu tentei usar um _Rictumsempra_ silencioso no meu rival de sala, e acidentalmente derrubei Flitwick de sua pilha de livros. – Williams olhou para o teto, lembrando-se. – Se você acha que minha voz é profunda, devia ouvir a do meu pai. – riu quietamente. – Imagine amplificada umas cem vezes, e você tem uma ideia.

James tentou não estremecer, mas a ideia de ouvir esse tipo de voz nesse tipo de volume era aterrorizante. Conseguia ouvir o resto da turma caminhar ruidosamente até as masmorras. Williams parou ao lado da mesa de James em seu caminho até a porta para receber os outros alunos.

- Você não ficou em detenção por que o fígado me acertou. Ainda que meu cabelo tenha ficado com cheiro de fígado até depois do jantar, não importa quanto tempo eu tenha tentado usar o _Scorgify_. – refletiu. – Você ficou em detenção por ter jogado, em primeiro lugar. – James abriu a boca para protestar, mas Williams ergueu uma mão para calá-lo. – Eu ouvi o que Nott disse. E ele vai cumprir detenção comigo, no dia seguinte à sua. – com isso, Williams caminhou até a porta.

**-x-**

Scorpius Malfoy ficou nervosamente parado junto aos outros alunos do primeiro ano. As palavras de seu pai ecoaram em seu cérebro como uma partida de tênis sem fim. _Todos os Malfoys foram selecionados para a Sonserina. Qualquer outra coisa trará vergonha para a família._

Mas Scorpius não queria realmente ir para Sonserina. Ele não era um típico Malfoy, para começar. Trouxas o fascinavam. Amava plantas e passava o verão se escondendo no jardim da propriedade de seu pai. Sua mãe ficara com pena e lhe dera um pedaço de terra para fazer o que quisesse. A ideia de pureza de sangue o confundia. Ele não entendia por que isso importava. Harry Potter era mestiço e olha o que ele tinha conquistado. O Chefe do Departamento de Aurores mais jovem.

- Malfoy, Scorpius! – professor Longbottom chamou. Scorpius pulou e andou lentamente até o banco. Sentou-se e Longbottom colocou o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça.

- Não é um Malfoy típico, eh? – disse uma voz em sua cabeça. – Você quer ser diferente, mesmo que ainda não tenha descoberto como. Certo, então. Grifinória! – o Chapéu gritou.

Scorpius sentiu o sangue escapar de seu rosto. Todo o Salão Comunal ficou em um silêncio chocado, que rapidamente se transformou em uma conversa nervosa. Scorpius caminhou até a mesa de Grifinória, ciente de cada pessoa no Salão que o estava encarando abertamente. _O Malfoy desajustado, _pensou. Encontrou um lugar na ponta da mesa, e olhou para o prato a sua frente. Recusava-se a encontrar os olhos de qualquer um. Nem mesmo o olhar compreensivo de Albus Potter, que estava sentado e cercado por um mar de ruivos.

Scorpius beliscou seu jantar, e seguiu o mar de alunos até a Torre de Grifinória.

- A senha é _Felix Felicis_. – uma garota loira e esbelta disse. Scorpius passou pelo buraco do retrato, e seguiu os outros alunos do seu ano até o dormitório. Encontrou suas coisas ao lado de uma cama, e deitou-se, fechando as cortinas.

Scorpius olhou para os tecidos vermelhos e dourados de sua cama, imaginando o desapontamento no rosto de seu pai quando ele recebesse sua carta. Deitou-se de lado e fechou os olhos. Ouvira alguns outros alunos falando de Sonserina no trem, e soube que não pertencia à essa casa. Tinha escutado algumas coisas sobre seu pai e seu avô durante os anos. Mas nada abertamente. E nada que pudesse provar.

Depois de algumas horas, o quarto ficou silencioso quando os outros meninos foram dormir. Scorpius passou a cabeça pelo vão da cortina cuidadosamente, e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro de sua mochila. Ele não queria escrever a carta, mas achou que seria melhor se seus pais recebessem a notícia por ele do que por outras pessoas.

_1 de Setembro de 2017_

_Caros pai e mãe,_

_Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas não fui selecionado para a Sonserina, como vocês queriam._

_Fui selecionada para Grifinória._

_Espero que possam me perdoar. Eu não sei como vou compensa para vocês, mas eu vou._

_Seu filho,_

_Scorpius._

Scorpius selou a carta e a colocou em seu criado mudo.

Cedo, na manhã seguinte, Scorpius se levantou e foi ao Corujal. Passou por Albus Potter e chamou uma coruja. Suspirando, amarrou a carta na pata da coruja e a mandou embora.

Todos os dias, por uma semana, Scorpius erguia os olhos, temeroso em receber a resposta de seu pai, quando as corujas da manhã chegavam. A resposta não veio. Não naquela semana, nem na seguinte, ou na outra. Depois de um mês, Scorpius parou de esperar pelo Berrador que nunca veio.

Sete anos mais tarde, Scorpius olhou ao redor do seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy pela última vez. Verificou no armário se não tinha deixado nada. Nem mesmo um par de tênis que não serviam mais. Antes de sair do quarto, parou para tocar a carta que deixara em seu criado mudo com um dedo. Sabia a carta de cor, tendo a escrito e rescrito várias vezes durante a última semana.

_Caro pai,_

_Estou indo embora._

_Eu apenas tenho uma pergunta para você: por que eu não fui bom o bastante para você? Você deixou claro, quando parou de falar diretamente comigo após eu ter sido selecionada para Grifinória, que eu não sou um Malfoy apropriado, o que quer que isso signifique. Eu esperei por sete anos para ter algum tipo de resposta sua._

_Tudo o que eu sempre quis era que você me aceitasse por quem eu sou, não pelo que você queria que eu fosse. Isso teria sido difícil para você? A mãe parece conseguir fazer isso bem._

_Espero que, um dia, você também possa._

_Seu filho,_

_Scorpius Edmund Malfoy_

Scorpius pendurou sua mochila no ombro, e saiu do quarto. Daphne estava esperando no topo das escadas. Ela o abraçou com força, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto.

- Eu vou ficar bem, mãe. – ele disse.

- Sei que vai.

- Eu deixei uma carta para o pai no criado mudo. Entrega para ele?

- É claro.

Scorpius desceu as escadas da mansão. Abriu a porta da frente, passou pelo portão do jardim, e aparatou para Godric's Hollow.


	6. Not a Gryffindor

**Capítulo Seis**

**Not a Gryffindor**

**(Não Um Grifinório)**

Parker Weasley, onze anos, desceu cedo para o café da manhã um dia de julho. Seus irmãos mais novos, Payton e Patrick, já estavam à mesa, brigando pela varinha falsa que vinha no cereal.

- 'Dia, mãe. – ele bocejou.

- 'Dia, querido. Você recebeu uma carta. – ela disse orgulhosamente, passando a carta para Parker, que acordou completamente subitamente. Estava aqui! Parker olhou para a carta por um momento, antes de quebrar o selo de cera. Sorriu enquanto lia a carta.

- Então, mãe, quando você acha que podemos ir comprar minhas coisas para a escola?

Penny bagunçou o cabelo cacheado de seu filho.

- Talvez semana que vem. Seu pai também vai querer ir.

- Certo. Queria saber em que casa vou ficar. – Parker murmurou, se servindo de uma tigela de cereal distraidamente. – Papai foi da Grifinória, e você da Corvinal, então essas não têm problema. Acho que não importa de verdade, não é?

- Não, não importa. – Penny pessoalmente achava que Parker ia acabar na Lufa-Lufa. Ele sempre tinha sido uma criança calma, exceto quando a inevitável briga explodia entre os primos. Era quando ele virava o pacificador. Parker odiava brigas. Não era destemido o bastante para ir para Grifinória, e, ainda que inteligente o bastante, ela não achava que ele se daria bem na Corvinal. E ele tinha uma personalidade alegre demais para Sonserina. Então, isso deixava Lufa-Lufa.

Parker estava com os outros alunos do primeiro ano, esperando para ser selecionado. Ele tinha que esperar bastante, desde que era feito em ordem alfabética. Calmamente, olhou ao redor do Salão Principal, estudando o teto encantado, as milhares de velas flutuantes, e os alunos que estavam assistindo a Seleção.

Por fim, Neville — er, _Professor_ Longbottom — chamou:

- Weasley, Parker! – Parker foi até o banco e se sentou, enquanto Neville colocava o Chapéu em sua cabeça.

- Outro Weasley, eh? Hmmm. Você não tem o temperamento de um Weasley, isso é claro. – disse uma voz no ouvido de Parker. – Leal e corajoso, é claro, mas há algo diferente sobre você. Vamos quebrar a tradição de família, certo? Lufa-Lufa! – o Chapéu gritou. Parker deu de ombros e acenou para seus primos na mesa de Grifinória, antes de ir para a mesa de Lufa-Lufa.

_Caros mãe e pai,_

_Espero que não fiquem muito chateados com a notícia que eu vou dar. Eu não fui Selecionado para Grifinória nem Corvinal. O Chapéu Seletor me colocou na Lufa-Lufa. Isabella foi para Grifinória com Victoire._

_Prometo que vou dar meu melhor em todas as minhas aulas e estudar bastante, para que eu esteja pronto para meus N.O.M e N.I.E.M._

_Amor,_

_Parker._

Penny sorriu e olhou para Percy.

- Não vou dizer que eu te avisei, mas eu te avisei. – ela disse.

Percy olhou para a carta que segurava em suas mãos, e a colocou na mesa da cozinha cuidadosamente. Nunca tinha realmente considerado a ideia de que seu filho — seu filho _mais velho_ — poderia não ser escolhido para a Grifinória. Um Weasley que não estava na Grifinória. Isso era quase como o primo de sua mãe, que era um contador ou algo assim. Percy respirou fundo e pensou no que seu próprio pai teria dito se um deles não tivesse ido para Grifinória. Ele já sabia a resposta. Depois da guerra, Percy perguntara a seu pai por que ele tinha sido capaz de o perdoar tão prontamente, especialmente depois da maneira que ele tinha tratado a família nos três anos anteriores. Seu pai parecera surpreso e simplesmente respondera:

- Você é meu filho. – antes de lhe dar um tapinha no ombro e entrar na casa.

Penny estava começando a se preocupar. Percy estava curiosamente silencioso sobre as novidades na carta. Ele a olhou e sorriu.

- Vou mandar uma resposta antes do jantar, então. – ele disse.

- Você está bem com ele estar na Lufa-Lufa?

- Por que não estaria?

- Tradição e isso tudo.

Percy se levantou e segurou Patrick pela cintura, que estava correndo pela casa, tentando capturar um dragão de pelúcia que estava voando.

- Vou colocar o cuidador de dragão em treinamento na cama. – ele disse. – E, honestamente, Penny, não tem problemas sobre Parker. Eu tenho a impressão de que ele não irá nos desapontar de qualquer maneira.

Mais tarde àquela noite, quando todos estavam dormindo, Percy se sentou à mesa da cozinha, relendo a carta que estava prestes a mandar para Parker.

_Querido Parker,_

_Sua mãe e eu ficamos felizes em ouvir que foi selecionado para Lufa-Lufa. Eu admito que foi uma surpresa descobrir que não foi sorteado para a casa da sua mãe, ou a minha._

_Mas, Parker, acredite quando eu te digo, nós o amamos por quem você é, não pelo que você pode ser. Você é meu filho, e nada nesse mundo vai mudar como me sinto sobre você._

_É minha sincera esperança, Parker, que você preste atenção ao seguinte conselho que seu avô me deu. Eu não liguei por muito tempo, e isso quase destruiu nossa família._

_Sua família é o que conta. Não importa o quanto eles possam te irritar ou fazer brincadeiras com você, no fim eles se importam com você. Por mais irônico que possa parecer, se você fizer algo espetacularmente idiota, e eles fiquem bravos e chateados com você, é por que eles se importam com você e as decisões que você toma ou deixa de tomar._

_Eu queria ter escutado mais ao meu pai._

_Eu não tenho a menor dúvida de que você, Parker Frederick Weasley, irá nos orgulhar._

_Amor,_

_Pai._

**Continua...**


End file.
